


I Think I Love You

by bigenderbabe



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Dream Sequences, F/F, Kath In Denial™, Modern AU, Real Fuckin gay, clowns r mentioned, crutchie having common sense and a voice of reason, i’m a sucker for katherine & crutchie being bffs, kath & crutchie being roommates as well, subway subs are there as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 22:29:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigenderbabe/pseuds/bigenderbabe
Summary: Then she woke up. With the dream still fresh in her mind, a thought that she had been trying not to think about came to the forefront of her brain.I think I love her.She screwed her eyes shut and flipped over in her bed so her face was smushed into her pillow. She groaned loudly before speaking directly into her pillow, “I think I love you.”





	I Think I Love You

Katherine was royally fucked. Maybe that wasn’t the gentlest way to put it but, she was pretty screwed. She was digging herself a hole that kept getting bigger and deeper every second. She was in over her head and there was no foreseeable way to fix it.

You maybe asking yourself, what warrants such dramatic metaphors? Well, Katherine Plumber had found herself to be in love with her best friend, Sarah Jacobs. And she had it bad.

The moment Katherine had realized she was in love with Sarah had actually occurred while she was asleep. See, she was dreaming about something a bit weird, which happened to be Jack entering a phase where he only painted sad looking clowns and he kept trying to give her one, and Sarah has just appeared. All thoughts of clowns and Jack had ceased. It was just Sarah, looking beautiful as always. She had held Katherine’s hand, which wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence, but this time it made her blush. 

Then somehow, Sarah was kissing her. It wasn’t unwelcome, hell, it was very much appreciated. The scene morphed and then they were walking through a park, still hand in hand, and Katherine couldn’t take her eyes off of her. Then they were dancing, cheek to cheek. Sarah’s hands were ghosting over her hips and Katherine couldn’t stop smiling. 

Then she woke up. With the dream still fresh in her mind, a thought that she had been trying not to think about came to the forefront of her brain. 

_I think I love her._

She screwed her eyes shut and flipped over in her bed so her face was smushed into her pillow. She groaned loudly before speaking directly into her pillow, “I think I love you.”

Katherine wasn’t good with emotions. She was articulate and was able to write persuasive and compelling articles but once the topic came close to anything remotely related to her feelings and experiences, she fell apart. It was there, with her face pressed into her pillow at 6:45 in the morning, she decided she absolutely was not going to tell Sarah, or anyone for that matter, about this revelation.

That promise didn’t last long.  
If there was anything else Katherine was bad at, it was dealing with and expressing her emotions.

About an hour later when her roommate, Crutchie was up and about, making breakfast, she sat down at the table and said “I think I’m in love with Sarah,”

Crutchie didn’t visibly react, “This is a recent revaluation?” He asked, continuing to butter his toast nonchalantly.

Katherine made a strangled noise before laying her head down on the table. 

“It’s obvious, Kath.”

“Are you kidding me?” She almost whined.

“Don’t get so worked up,” Crutchie said as he slid into the seat across from her, “She’s pretty clearly in love with you too.”

She blew a puff of air out of her nose, “Yeah right, Crutch.”

“Have you never thought about it?” He asked, with a genuine curiosity in his voice.

Katherine nodded with the best of her ability, since her head was still leaned on the table.

“First of all, she looks at you like you’ve hung all the stars in the sky. Second, she knows both your Subway and Starbucks orders by heart, and buys you them without you asking. I’m pretty sure that’s love,” He punctuated his point by taking a bite of his toast.

Katherine picked her head up, “Friends know their friends Starbucks orders. It’s not weird! I know Sarah’s.”

“But you’re in love with Sarah.”

“Fuck.”

Crutchie shook his head, “You have to tell her. If you don’t, it’ll eat you alive.” 

Katherine snorted, “And how would you know that?”

“Hello?” Crutchie gestured vaguely, “I nearly exploded when I realized I was in love with Finch.”

Katherine sighed and nodded. “I guess you’re right,” she relented.

Crutchie took another bite of toast. “That’s want you gotta tell her next time you see her.”

“I will not!” Katherine sputtered out, her face turned red. 

“You scared?” 

“Of course I’m scared! If she doesn’t love— or even like me— I’ll be stuck with these feelings that I can’t do anything about! It’ll be weird and she won’t want to talk to me!” Katherine exclaimed.

Crutchie held his hands up in defeat and turned back to his toast, “Alright, alright! I’ll drop it! I still think it’s a good idea, though.”

Katherine groaned once again and walked back into her room.

—

 

Katherine was trying to focus on her paper, but she couldn’t stop thinking about Sarah. 

Sarah and her smile, Sarah and her calm voice, Sarah and her nimble fingers from playing the piano, Sarah and her kind eyes.

She groaned and threw her head into her hands. There’s no way she’s gonna get this work done now.

After a moment, there was a knock at her door. She assumed it was Crutchie, because who else would it be?

“Crutchie, I can’t stop thinking about her. I’m fucked.” She said, not moving to look at the door.

There was a silence, which made Katherine look up and realize _oh shit_ that’s not Crutchie at her door.

“Uh, not Crutchie. Sorry, Kath,” said Sarah, who was standing in her door frame.

Katherine felt her face heat up. “Sorry,” she said, sheepishly, “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Sarah smiled, “It’s alright, I brought you something from Subway and figured I’d surprise you.”

 _Motherfucker,_ Katherine thought to herself, _Crutchie was right, she knows my Subway order_

“Well, come on in then. I’m not getting any work done anyway.”

“So,” Sarah said as she sat on the edge of Katherine’s desk, “care to elaborate on who “she” is?”

Katherine swallowed thickly and realized that now was as good as a time as anyway to get to her feelings out of the way so she could focus.

“Uh, you actually.” Katherine stared very intently at her sandwich as she unwrapped it.

Sarah made a small noise of surprise.”Really?” she asked, with a slightly strained voice.

“Yeah,” Katherine laughed lightly, “I’ve recently realized that I think I’m in love with you.”

Sarah squeaked, “What?”

Katherine kept her eyes on the sandwich in front of her, “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same, I want you to be happy and if you didn’t want to talk to me anymore, I’d leave you alone. I just thought I’d put it out there because I can’t focus because I’m thinking about you.” 

“Kath…look at me please,” Sarah said, finally getting Katherine to look up at her. “I think I love you too.” 

Katherine was dumbfounded. All she could muster to say was “Oh.”

“Yeah,” Sarah laughed slightly, “I don’t want you to stop talking to me, I want you to stay around here and love me.”

Katherine smiled, a genuine, ear to ear grin and nodded quickly. Sarah took her and hand in hers and squeezed.

Katherine stood up and moved in front of where Sarah was perched on her desk, wrapped her arms around her midsection and laid her head on her shoulder. Sarah smiled softly and rubbed her back.

“I’m really glad I know you,” Katherine whispered into her neck.

“Me too,” Sarah replied and gently kissed the top of her head. 

After a long moment of staying wrapped around each other, Sarah retracted her arms and sighed, “As much as I’m loving this, we’ve got to eat our sandwiches before they go soggy.”

“I guess you’re right,” Katherine mumbled before lifting her head. She stepped back a bit before looking at Sarah and tilting her head slightly, smiling.

Sarah laughed, “What are you looking at me like that for?”

“You’re just really beautiful.” Katherine said, as she tucked a piece of Sarah’s hair behind her ear.

“I think those sandwiches can wait a few more minutes,” Sarah said before leaning in and kissing Katherine slowly. 

In the doorway, Crutchie was smiling as he closed the door to Katherine’s room, happy that his two friends were making each other happy.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i don’t think i even have to say that i got my inspo for this from a song, bc that’s how i get the majority of my inspiration BUT i’ve been listening to a lot of david cassidy recently (rip in peace man) and last night at 11:30 pm i was listening to the Bop that is “i think i love you” and this was born. complete with references to the song and everything. 
> 
> ok. SOMEHOW as a raging lesbian, i’ve never written a f/f fic before. which is Wild. so go me i guess. i hope y’all enjoyed
> 
> tumblr: @landmarkslovers


End file.
